


You're Checking In (I'm Checking You Out)

by chlexcer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bartender!Luhan, Club!AU, M/M, This pretty much wrote itself, also pretty cute, clubgoer!Minseok, expect an NC17 sequel, rated for (sexual) language, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlexcer/pseuds/chlexcer
Summary: Lu Han doesn't think he's seen anyone as simultaneously handsome and beautiful in all his years as a bartender in Beijing.Or, the one where Minseok exchanges his phone number for a couple of free orgasms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been clubbing a whole lot in Beijing, so all of this comes from what I've seen very closely LOL.  
> The title comes from Deadmau5's 'Sofi Needs A Ladder' (I would share the link, but I have no YouTube ;;;)  
> Hope you enjoy it!!

After two years working three nights a week as a bartender in one of the hottest clubs in Beijing, Lu Han had gotten used to way too many things.

The loud music was one of them – he was more than used to feeling the deep vibrations of the bass in his bones as he prepared drink after drink until his shift ended at 5:30 AM. He had also learned soon enough when to expect the MC’s annoying screams of _‘are you ready?!’_ (which came, unfortunately, pretty much every fifteen minutes) to the point where it no longer took him by surprise.

The petulant foreigners and the snobby Chinese people were another thing he had gotten well acquainted with. But he supposed the club-goers’ attitudes made sense: foreigners could pretty much get in for free as long as they looked foreign enough, while Chinese people had to pay ridiculous amounts of money for the entrance, so it was only natural that all the people that went to the club thought they were the shit.

Obviously, he had also gotten way too used to the sight of hot people.

Hot guys, in particular, which was what he was interested in, no longer caused any reactions in him. He saw the hottest, most handsome and better dressed guys in Beijing three times a week, and even though during his first few months of work he got almost stupefied by how _gorgeous_ some club-goers were, two years later that thrill was long dead.

He had had plenty of adventures with some ridiculously good-looking dudes despite the rules that said that he shouldn’t flirt with patrons, but as time passed he couldn’t get over the feeling that he had, sadly, seen it all.

That’s why he was so surprised when his world almost stopped turning at the sight of one man he had never ever seen before.

‘He’ was, simultaneously, the most handsome and most beautiful man he had ever seen. His face was all round eyes, round cheeks, and plump lips, but also sharp lines that gave him an almost cat-like air. There was eyeliner on the corners of his eyes, and the wings were so sharp Lu Han felt like he could kill a man using them. His eyebrows were quite thick, and his brow was slightly furrowed as he listened to whatever it was that his friend (an also-cute-but-not-quite-as-cute-guy with a nice, kitten-ish smile) was saying into his ear. The guy –the _gorgeous_ guy— laughed, and Lu Han felt like a school kid who had a crush on his impossibly beautiful teacher because he was just so overwhelmingly beautiful that he couldn’t look away. The man’s smile was full of teeth and gums and sunshine, and Lu Han smiled, forgetting for a second that he was inside a nightclub and not in an open field of wildflowers.

“Hey! _Nǐ hǎo_ ,” the man said, straining his voice to make himself heard over the pounding music and waving his hand in front of Lu Han’s face to call his attention and bring him back to the real world. He was smiling, he had bothered enough to greet him, and he had a small accent Lu Han picked up just by the way he had spoken his greeting – he was definitely new in the city, and a quick look at him and his friend, who was standing somewhere behind him talking with some girl, helped him guess that he was Korean.

He smiled in return, and he wished the club’s bar didn’t use stupid iPads as menus so he could have an excuse to talk to the man.

He wanted to try to do it, though, so as he passed him the iPad over the bar, he greeted him…

…In pretty much perfect Korean.

“Hey, how are you?” Lu Han said, his smile growing in his face when he noticed the surprised expression that made its way into the man’s beautiful features and the grin that followed. It seemed he had guessed correctly. He mentally thanked his high school self for deciding that learning Korean was a good idea: the most perfect man he had seen in his entire life happened to be Korean, and because of that risky decision he had made five years ago he was able to talk to him.

“You speak Korean!” the man said in his native language, tilting his head and making his glossy black hair swish a little with the movement, revealing more of his side shave. He had a few rings on the shell of his ear, and his grin was so pretty that Lu Han had to fight against the urge of getting lost in it again. “How did you know I am Korean?”

“I do, I do,” Lu Han replied to the man’s non-question, deciding not to play humble. It was true that he could speak Korean, and that he could speak it pretty damn well. And anyway, Lu Han had never been the kind to look down on his own accomplishments. “And I guess it was just intuition. But please, tell me what can I give you.”

“Oh! Right, right…” The man said, finally looking down at the digital menu on the iPad the bartender had handed him. Lu Han saw him biting on his plump lip as he scrolled down the list of beverages, all of which were written in Chinese letters and English. The man clicked his tongue, and only when he looked up at Lu Han did he realize that he hadn’t taken his eyes off him. “You’ll laugh at me, but actually I have no idea what any of this says.”

“You don’t?” Lu Han asked, actually curious. He didn’t laugh, but he still had to ask. “Not even the English names?”

The Korean man shook his head. “Nope. I only know practical English, you know? Like ‘hello’, ‘my name is’, and ‘what the fuck’,” he said, and Lu Han couldn’t help but giggle. The man smiled as he spoke again, “I never really learned English, and in Chinese I’m not really familiar with the specific names of drinks… Plus, there are so many…! Do you really know how to make all of them?”

Lu Han nodded a little proudly. “It’s my job after all,” he told him, “but hey, aren’t you a lucky one? I can help you with this. Or, even better, you can just tell me what you want and I’ll handle the complicated part with the buttons in Chinese. Okay?”

“Hm, that’s very nice of you,” the Korean man said, and then he added in Chinese. “ _Xiè xiè_.”

“It’s nothing,” Lu Han replied, beaming at the man’s cute attempt at thanking him in Chinese, and he would deny it to the end of the world if someone asked him, but he actually winked at him. “Now, what is it that you want?”

“One rusty nail and one sex on the beach,” he told the bartender, and Lu Han raised his eyebrows at him and smirked slightly in approval. “How much would that be?” the man asked as Lu Han tapped the buttons on the iPad to get the order done, but he stopped himself before he pushed the ‘confirm’ button.

“Well, normally it would be 75 for each drink, so in total it would be 150,” Lu Han explained him, and he saw the man reaching into his pocket right away, presumably to get the money out. Before he could pull his wallet out, Lu Han stopped him by putting his free hand over the man’s forearm. “But for you… If you tell me your name, I can give them to you for free.”

The man stopped at that, and when he looked at Lu Han his eyes were full of mirth, one of his thick eyebrows raised high and the side of his lips quirked up in a little smirk.

“My name? Just my name?” He asked, blinking a few times, and the movement brought Lu Han’s attention to the man’s cheekbones. They had some soft glittery something on them that sparkled under the lights of the club. He nodded, and the man continued. “Does that mean that if I gave you my WeChat and a promise to talk to you again I can get free drinks whenever I wanted?”

Lu Han felt like popping open one of the hundreds of champagne bottles they had in stock.

“For sure,” the bartender replied, hoping he wasn’t being too obvious about the fact that he was fucking excited about getting his dream man’s contact in WeChat. “Honestly, if you ask nicely enough, you can get anything you want. From me, at least.”

Despite how much Lu Han was enjoying flirting with the Korean man, he couldn’t stall for too long, so he started gathering the bottles of drinks to prepare his cocktails, the movements almost mechanic. However, he kept as close to him as possible so he wouldn’t miss a word he said.

It was a good decision.

“Oh, in that case I should’ve ordered an ‘orgasm’ for myself instead of a rusty nail,’ the man lamented, sounding equal parts disappointed and flirtatious, and when Lu Han looked up at him from the bottles of cocktail he saw that he was smirking as he checked him out. 

“You can also get one of those,” the bartender said, a funny feeling settling in the pit of his stomach at the other man’s gaze. “As many as you want.”

“Sounds promising,” the Korean man said, his smirk growing before his façade broke and he burst into a small fit of laughter. “You’re cute. Can you pull your phone out right now? I didn’t lie about giving you my number, my WeChat, or whatever.”

“I cannot take my phone out now,” Lu Han told him through a fit of laughter of his own, and he hoped the lights of the club helped conceal the heat that had crept on his cheeks at the other man’s compliment. “But in an hour I have a break. If you come see me again, we can exchange numbers and talk. If you want. My name’s Lu Han, by the way.”

“Oh, I know,” the other man said, “it says so on your tag.”

“Oh, right,” Lu Han chuckled as he finished preparing the drinks and he handed them to the man. “I always forget about that.”

“Cute,” the man repeated, almost casually, and they smiled at each other for a moment. “I’m Kim Minseok. Or Jin Xiumin— that’s my Chinese name.”

Kim Minseok, Kim Minseok, Kim Minseok.

Lu Han made sure to remember that name.

“Xiumin? Cute,” the Chinese man echoed Minseok, though he spoke the word in his own language. Minseok seemed to get it because his smile grew wider.

“So, I’ll see you later, Lu Han,” the black-haired man said as he handed his drink to his friend, who had approached him when he saw that he had finally gotten the drinks. “Thanks for the drinks!”

And just like that, he left.

Lu Han had no idea if Minseok would really come see him later so they could exchange numbers. He didn’t even know if his name was actually Minseok and not something he had come up with on the spot just to satisfy him and get free drinks.

But he had an inkling that Minseok would be coming back for those orgasms (and his phone number) sooner or later.

(He hoped he did).

**Author's Note:**

> I meant what I said about that NC17 sequel.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it~  
> Kudos? Comments? Please don't forget to leave feedback if you liked it!!


End file.
